Shouchan Syndrome
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: "Shou-chan wa, tottemo tottemo kawaii " oke. Kali ini, Shou sudah benar-benar muak.. "Shou-chan, Shou-chan saja katamu! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu, BAKAYAROU!" special fic for FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY! XD  RnR please?


Special for **FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY**

**._._._._._._.  
><strong>

**Shou-chan Syndrome**

Pair :

**Natsuki S. x Shou K. / Satsuki S. x Shou K.**

Disclaimer :

**Uta no **** Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Shou-chan Syndrome © Akachii KurossuZeria**

**Welcome to UTA****PRI World! © ST****RISH**

Warning :

**Shou-ai, typo(s), little bit of OOC**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! ^^v**

* * *

><p>"Shou-chan wa, tottemo tottemo kawaii~"<p>

"Grrrr..."

"Ah, Shou-chan! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita latihan biola bersama?"

"Tidak, aku sibuk!"

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam aku buatkan _pan cake_ buatmu, ya, Shou-chan?"

"Berikan saja untuk yang lain!"

Begitulah keseharian yang dijalani Kurusu Shou, yang di setiap harinya harus (setidaknya) mendengarkan pujian dan tawaran dari Shinomiya Natsuki. Kebanyakan dari perkataan tersebut membuat sang violinist muda jengkel. Mungkin, saat ini ia sudah muak. Apalagi saat Natsuki menyebutnya dengan sebutan, "Kawaii, Shou-chan wa," atau "Manisnya, Shou-chan."

"Ne, Shou-chan. Kenapa kau begitu manis, sih?" tanya Natsuki yang sedang memandangi Shou sambil tersenyum lembut. Shou yang kala itu hendak meneguk _cola_ langsung menghentikan aksinya dan memandang Natsuki datar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Natsuki diam, namun masih tersenyum-senyum (sendiri).

Shou kembali meneguk _cola _-nya. Suasana kembali sunyi, setidaknya untuk mereka berdua. Karena mereka sedang berada di kantin Akademi Saotome, suara riuh penghuni kantin pun terngiang merdu di telinga mereka. Lagi-lagi Natsuki membuka mulutnya.

"Ano ne, Shou-chan, hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Natsuki lagi, memecahkan suasana. Shou tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsuki melalui perkataan, melainkan dengan sebuah gelengan. Natsuki pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mulai kesal.

"Shou-chan?" panggil Natsuki mencoba untuk bersabar. Tidak ada respon dari sang empunya nama.

"Shou-chan..." panggil Natsuki lagi. Namun dengan intonasi yang lebih pelan. Mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun agak ragu-ragu. Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon berarti dari Shou. Hanya sebuah tatapan tajam yang didapatnya dari lelaki yang menguteks kukunya hitam tersebut.

"Shou-chan! Jawab a—" Natsuki yang kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi "aksi diam" Shou pun mengeraskan suaranya, hendak meraih bahu lelaki ber _piercing_ tersebut. Namun, belum sempat ia melakukan aksinya itu, Shou sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepis kedua tangan lelaki berkacamata yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Shou-chan, Shou-chan saja katamu! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu, BAKAYAROU!" akhinya Shou pun angkat mulut dan berteriak mengeluarkan uneg-uneg yang sudah sejak tadi dipendamnya. Tanpa memedulikan lirikan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, Shou melangkahkan kakinya gusar. Meninggalkan kantin dan Natsuki yang mematung.

'Baru kali ini, aku melihat Shou-chan semarah itu padaku...' pikir Natsuki sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Seisi kantin pun kembali ke rutinitasnya semula.

'...apa dia, benar-benar membenciku?'

* * *

><p>Shou membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali. Rasa lelah mulai menghampirinya, karena seharian ini ia sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya di kelas. Belum lagi ia kepikiran dengan insiden di kantin saat jam istirahat tadi. Membuat Ryuuya-sensei menjitak kepalanya hingga <em>idol<em> muda itu semakin pusing

Dipandanginya jam dinding yang berdetak pelan di sisi tempat tidurnya, "Jam setengah enam, ya?" ucapnya pelan. Iapun merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk yang sudah satu semester ini menjadi tempatnya tidur. Tak lama kemudian, iapun tertidur lelap.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Natsuki dan Shou. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam karena Shou tertidur pulas.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Pengetuk pintu yang rupanya Natsuki itupun membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci. Didapatinya Shou yang tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur membuatnya tersenyum. Dihampirinya Shou dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Maaf, ya, Shou-chan," ujarnya pelan sambil mengelus-elus kepala Shou yang masih memakai topi hitamnya sehingga topi itu terlepas. Shou masih lelap di dunia mimpinya, namun kali ini ia tersenyum. Tersenyum lembut.

Natsuki pun ikut-ikutan tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Tak lupa ia menyenandungkan lagu "**Welcome to UTA****PRI World!**" yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lagu favoritnya.

* * *

><p><strong>"Donna toki datte We want you<br>Soba ni ite ageru Forever  
>Oretachi wa kimi e no Ai wo utau<br>Eien ni Fly to the sky!"**

* * *

><p>Lima belas menit kemudian, Shou pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda si 'Maniak Berkacamata' itu. Langsung saja ia berdiri dan mengambil handuk, hendak ke kamar mandi.<p>

Shou mulai bersiul, demi menghilangkan kegalauan(?) hatinya atas insiden di kantin yang masih mengganggu pikirannya. Belum sempat ia memutar penuh gagang pintu di depannya, ia mendengar percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi.

_Zreeeshhh..._

'Eh? Ada orang, ya?' batin Shou bertanya-tanya sambil memutar penuh knop pintu tersebut. Alhasil, terlihatlah pemandangan coretindahcoret yang langsung membuat Shou memerah tak karuan.

"Na-Na-Na-Natsu-su-NatSUKI?" Shou langsung terperanjat dan menjatuhkan handuk yang ia pegang. Dengan wajah yang masih _blushing_, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mundur seketika. Natsuki yang masih mandi (Reader: "Lama amat mandinya sampe 15 menit?") dengan percikan air di seluruh tubuhnya yang tak berbusana itu pun kaget. Namun, kekagetan itu tak bertahan lama, karena jiwa Satsuki seketika merasuki tubuh Natsuki. Membuat Natsuki—atau kita sebut saja Satsuki, menyeringai. Ya, menyeringai.

"Ah, Shou, desu ka?" Satsuki melangkah mendekati pintu kamar mandi dimana handuk Shou terjatuh dan mengambilnya. Sembari melekatkannya pada xxx-nya, ia berjalan maju ke arah Shou yang berjalan mundur. Shou yang melihat pergerakan Satsuki semakin memerah dan berkeringat dingin. Darahnya berdesir, mengingatkannya pada kejadian 10 tahun lalu.

_"Menjauh dariku!"_

_"Kau begitu pendek dan manis, Shou-chan~! Tunggu!"_

_"Hentikan! Jangan mengejarku!"_

_"Ahaha... Shou-chan!"_

"Hen-hentikan..." gumam Shou dengan bibir yang bergetar. Tepat ketika Satsuki berada di hadapannya, ia berhenti, begitu pula dengan Satsuki.

"Ore..." Satsuki membuka mulutnya sembari menarik Shou ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Pelan, namun lama-kelamaan menjadi ganas. Menjilat, menggigit, dan menyerobot masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Shou. Membuat Shou kaget dengan wajah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

Karena kehabisan pasokan udara, Satsuki pun mengakhiri ciumannya. Ia menatap Shou dengan tatapan _cool_ nan tajam andalannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau...?" Shou masih kesulitan untuk merangkai kata-kata. Namun, Satsuki langsung menjawab.

"Ore ga... Shou-chan sindorommu sara sa..." / *"Aku... Terkena sindrom Shou-chan.."

"Haa?"

* * *

><p>"Shou-chan, kau belum tidur?" tanya Natsuki, yang sepertinya tidak mengingat kejadian petang tadi. Shou hanya ber-"ah" ria, menandakan ia belum tidur.<p>

"Ano ne, Shou-chan—"

"Natsuki, kau ingat apa yang terjadi tadi sore?" pertanyaan Shou lantas membuat Natsuki menghentikan perkataannya.

"Hmm? Jujur, aku tak ingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi sore hingga membuatmu panas dingin begitu. Tapi, sepertinya aku ingat apa yang aku katakan," jawab Natsuki sembari merebahkan dirinya ke kasur miliknya.

"Ka-ka-kalau begitu, bisa kau beritahu... apa artinya?" tanya Shou lagi, namun sambil memandangi Natsuki dengan wajah yang MASIH memerah.

"Hmmm... Boku... Boku wa Shou-chan ga daiSUKI!" jawab Natsuki sambil nyengir.

"HAAA?"

Dan di akhir cerita, Shou pun pingsan dengan wajah merah pucat.

**._._._._._._. FIN ._._._._._._.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday, 07 September 2011. 0:05 WIB<br>**

Sekian fic persembahan saya untuk FID. Mohon maaf kalau pendek, terdapat banyak kesalahan, baik dalam penulisan maupun kata-kata. Maklum, gak dibaca ulang karena pengen cepat-cepat publish.. =,=a

Maaf kalau publish ficnya telat.. Semoga masih bisa diterima.. #ha?

By the way, ini fic UtaPri pertama yang berbahasa Indonesia, ya? :D

**RnR PLEASE~ ^^;**


End file.
